Antoine 4G-zmann
"Seven goals in the past week. Only five points behind Barca and playing them this weekend. Nothing can stop me!" Antoine 4G-zmann is a player of Les Blose and Barcelionela. He is a former player of Atletico Madrid Character He celebrates by shaking his two hands as if they were mobile phones. He also can use his hands to make and receive calls as shown by the image in his Infobox. He has a desire to play in Barca, but he also appears to be interested in playing for Moneychester United. He didn't like when someone kissed his boot, as shown when Payet did it twice. However, he appears to like it when Payet did it the third time. Name origin Greaseman y Greasyman are just puns with the name Griezmann. 4-Griezmann and 4G-zmann are a reference to 4G mobile phones, because his celebration makes him look like he is using mobile phones. Career 2015/16 season Champions League 2015/16 He debuted in the first leg of the Semi-Final against Bayern Munchausen. He appeared only for a few seconds near Xabi Irunslow. He scored in the second leg of the Semi-Final and Gabby Logan celebrated with him. He and his teamamates appeared in Ronaldo X Torres Rap Battle and Road to Milan before the Final of the Champions League. He failed to score a penalty in the final against Ronal Madrid so the game ended in penalties. He was relieved when he scored in the final penalties, but his team didn't win. Eruo 2016 He was in Les Blose's main squad during Euro 2016. He failed to score against Transylromania ang became worried when Pogba failed as well. He scored against Albaneia and celebrated like Euronaldo. He and Valon Behrami exploded the ball when they both tried to kick it at the same time. Les Blose passed to the next phase. He was the main character in the video song Griezmann is the Word. In that video, he transformed into Super Griezmann and scored two goals making his country do a comeback against Northern Ireland. He was shocked when Payet kissed his boots. He scored a goal against Icemanland. Payet kissed his boot again twice, but he liked it the second time. He also scored against Germazing. His country went to the final, but lose to Ronaldugal. 2016/17 season La Liga 2016/17 He celebrated a win against Chicken Gijon while his boss was talking with the chairman about a contract renewal. He is crushed by Euronaldo in the Madrid Derby in November 2016. In the Madristiator, he scored a goal in the last minutes and equalised the game, making Euronaldo fear that Real wouldn't win La Liga. Champions League 2016/17 In the Last 16 song, while he and Kevin Gammyeiro celebrated by shaking their hands, Diego Simemoane said that they both wouldn't take panalties anymore. He scored against Pea-er Leverkusen. He is mocked by Euronaldo in the first leg of the Semi-Final in a sax solo. He also complains about Ramos foul. In the second leg, he scored a goal but his team lose. He says to his boss that he had signed for Moneychester United and flies away in their plane. The Roy Keane Show He was in the audience of the show in most of the episodes. In the 6th episode, he is knocked out by Jamie Voddy, who rampaged in the show and was hitting everyone with bottles. In the seventh episode, he was shocked when Moaninho said that Barcelona had a worse perfomance than Arsene FC. He also was shocked when Whinger affirmed that his club could still do a comeback to Bayern 5-1 in the second leg. Copa Del Rey 2017 He scored a goal in the Semi-final against Barcelona but the referee marked it offside. He asked if Piqkira's foul was a penalty and the referee agreed but Gammyeiro failed at scoring the goal, making Suarez compare him with Griezmann. Griezmann later assisted Gammyeiro, equalising the game. He later flips the bird to Suarez and remembers that Suarez couldn't win the Copa Del Rey because he was suspended for the Final. Christmas 2016 He and Torrid were together with their boss but before Simeone could even start to talk, Moaninho came and kidnapped Griezmann. Awards He participated in the FIFARCE's best player of 2016 Rap Battle alongside Messi and Euronaldo. He tried to sing in the Rap Battle but Euronaldo kept interrupting him. He also mocked Gianni Infantino for his baldness and was warned. He won the Golden Boot and Player of Euro 2016. 2017/18 season The N-Factor He was the second contestant to be presented. He was making his celebration dance but Messi and Suarez didn't accpet him, because they didn't like his blonde haircut. FIFARCE 18 He appears in an ad which features footballers reacting to comments on social medias. The message he received was: "Why do people buy Griezmann? Because he is strong - 0,1%. Because of the celebration - 99,9%.". He smiles and ansers: "Me too!", then starts making his celebration and accidentaly lets the cellphone fall off his hand. He later asked if he could at least have 99 at his rating, but Euronaldo knocks him out and tells him to have a better goal celebration. La Liga 2017/18 He poisoned Cristiano Euronaldo before the Madrid Derby by making him inhale poison in flowers. After Euronaldo's girlfriend and son were shocked, Griezmann made his celebration dance. He was training when Messi came and told him that he had paid his clause to go to Barca. Griezmann said it would be an honour to play there, but changed his mind after Messi said that the only condition was that he didn't score anymore in La Liga. Messi then picked a gun and shot at Griezmann's leg, making him groan in pain. Champions League 2017/18 He appeared in the intro song with his team. They were being intimidated by Chelsea because of Diego Costa return to Atletico. When Atletico's team took off their weapons, Griezmann's weapon was a selfie stick with a cellphone in the top, while he shaped his hand as a cellphone as well. He scored a bicycle kick against ASS Roamer. After that, Jose Moaninho called him telling that he would sign him in January 2018. Christmas 2017 He appeared in the 12 Days of Christmas song. In the 4th day of Christmas, Moaninho mentions that Ed Woodwood sent to him four calling hands and points to Griezmann and Ed shaking their hands as cellphones. Griezmann later appears joining PSG and doing his celebration dance with other players that also joined PSG. He ran away with them when he heard that Moaninho also was transferred to PSG. The C-Factor He was the first contestant to appear. Klopp liked him, but he said he just wanted to join because he would get a move to Barca, so he was not accepted. Awards He appeared in the rap battle for the best male footballer but was kidnapped by Moaninho. 2019 He signed for Barcelona Videos starring him * Bayern Munich vs Atletico Madrid 2-1 (UEFA Champions League Semi-Final 2016 2nd Leg 15-16 Parody) * Russia vs Slovakia! France vs Albania! Romania vs Switzerland! (Day 6 Euro 16 highlights) * ANTOINE GRIEZMANN's THE WORD! (France vs Republic of Ireland 2-1 Goals and Highlights Euro 2016) * France vs Iceland 5-2 (Goals and Highlights)(Euro 2016 Quarter Final Highlights) * FIFA BEST PLAYER RAP BATTLE 2016! Messi vs Ronaldo vs Griezmann! (PARODY Ballon d'Or Rap) * Barcelona vs Atletico Madrid 1-1 (Goals, Highlights, Red Cards +more!)(Copa Del Rey 2017 Semi-Final) * Real Madrid vs Atletico Madrid! 1-1 Gladiator Parody * ��IF THE SNAPCHAT HOTDOG WAS A FOOTBALLER��Meme Feat. Ronaldo, Messi, Suarez, Zlatan + MORE! (Parody) * ��THE N-FACTOR - REPLACING NEYMAR!�� Hazard? Coutinho? Dybala to Barcelona? (Parody MSN) * ��FIFA 18 PARODY Ratings Reveal��Ft Ronaldo, Griezmann, Alli, Muller * ��DERBY DAY�� Atleti vs Real! Arsenal vs Spurs! * ⚽️PSG 7-1⚽️Griezmann Bicycle Kick⚽️Basel 1-0 Man Utd⚽️Akinfeev clean-sheet⚽️ * ��THE C-FACTOR - REPLACING COUTINHO!��Mahrez? Aubameyang? Goretzka? Keita? Lemar? (Liverpool Parody) * ⚽️Messi buys Griezmann! ⚽️Neymar and Mbappe OUT! ⚽️Liverpool DEFENCE coach! ⚽️Pep's Yellow Ribbon! Gallery Renders and designs Antoine Griezmann old design.png|His oldest design. Griezmann France.png|Playing for Les Blose. Super Griezmann.png|As Super Griezmann. Griezmann new design.png|A little redesign. Griezmann Ronaldo saxophone.png|Another redesign. Griezmann celebration long blonde hair.gif|Griezmann with blonde hair doing his celebration. France Iceland guards.png|As a French guard with his teammates and manager. Griezmann Ronaldo Pep Navas roman.png|As a roman soldier. Griezmann hotdog.png|As the Snapchat Hotdog. Griezmann Ballon d'Or.png|As a candidate for the Ballon d'Or 2017. Scenes Bayern Atletico team.png|His debut. Super Ronaldo Griezmann crushed.png|Euronaldo crushes Griezmann. Chelsea Atletico Madrid war Diego.png|I don't think Griezmann can fight with a selfie stick. PSG new team.png|That team would be super! Trivia * He had at least 6 different designs. ** In Ronaldo's Hat-trick during the Semi-Final in Champions League 2016/17, he appears with two different designs. * He mentions that his new sponsor is Phones 4u. This is obviously a joke with his celebration. * Almost every character makes Griezmann's celebration dance when mentioning him. * He disliked Payet kissing his boot twice, but the third time it looks like he enjoyed it. * He was the only French player that spoke during the Euro. * In the Champions League 2017/18 opening song, he is holding a selfie stick instead of a weapon or gun. ** He and Louise are the only ones not holding any kind of weapon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Forwards Category:France players Category:Atletico Madrid players Category:La Liga players Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016 Category:Atletico Madrid Category:France